Worth it
by xShine
Summary: We talked on the phone all night, we held each other, we flirted, we laughed and I fell in love. Game over. A story of a young girl who falls in love with her bestfriend. Oneshot. Yamamoto/OC


xShine: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it, and I would _make it happen_ instead. Well, I hope you like this story.

* * *

><p>Oneshot, Dedicated to MayaChan: Worth it<p>

* * *

><p>We talked on the phone all night, we held each other, we flirted, we laughed and I fell in love. <em>Game over.<em>

"Seriously. What was I thinking, falling in love with my best friend? Besides, he's pretty dense, I don't think he picked up on a single one of my hints. Geez." Ayano Mira thinks, sighing.

"Mira-chan, why the long face?" said boy says, approaching her, grinning.

"Hm, I just... didn't get the- uh, - math lesson. Yeah, I didn't get today's math lesson." She lied.

"Haha, here, I'll explain it to you." He says, grabbing a chair from a nearby desk and sitting next to her. She swore she could've heard some of Yamamoto's fan girls.

'Oh my god, Aya-devil seduced our Yamamoto again!'

'Ugh, what a whore. Seriously.'

'Yeah. She needs to go find someone in her own league.'

Truth be told, it kind of hurt her. I mean, he was _her _best friend. Ever since Yamamoto became really popular with, well, everyone, the girls had labelled her, "Aya-devil" for she was apparently, "taking advantage of their Yama-kin's kindness." She had never thought of telling him about them for she feared either, Option A, chaos would happen or Option B, he wouldn't even care. She didn't have the courage to tell him and find out because she honestly didn't want either to happen.

While he was explaining the lesson to her, he had unconsciously put his arm around her chair. When she had noticed, she blushed and saw his fan girls glare at her even more.

"Ne, Takeshi, you're bad at explaining. Did you know that?" Mira teased.

"Haha, gomen. But do you at least get the concept?" He grinned. I sometimes wonder if he ever gets tired of smiling.

"Yeah. Thanks again." She didn't really need the lesson for in fact, she had known more about the lesson than what the teacher had taught. But _he_ didn't have to know that.

"Well, I'm gonna go have lunch with Tsuna and them. We're playing mafia! Wanna come?"

Mira smiled gently, I mean, he was playing mafia, like a little kid, how cute. "Nah, it's alright. I'll pass."

"Oh." He said, Mira not noticing his look of disappointment, "Well, I'll just call you after school?"

"Yamamoto."

"...Yeah?"

"You don't have to call me. I mean, if you don't want to. You know?"

"Yeah? But I want to." He said seriously.

"Okay. Well then, H-have fun playing mafia." She said walking away raising her hand up to signal "Bye." She always felt intimidated by serious Yamamoto that's why when she had met him; she had secretly made a promise to herself that she would always make sure to preserve his innocence though she knew it was impossible.

"Okay." _If only she knew. I mean, I've given her countless clues, yet, why doesn't she get that I'm in lo-...like with her?_

* * *

><p>Why did I say that? I must've hurt Takeshi. I mean, if he said that to me, I would've been hurt too. I'm such a jerk.' Mira thinks, kicking the small pebbles in the small playground next to her house. What she didn't know, was that Yamamoto's fan girls were there.<p>

"Hey, Aya-devil!"

"..." She seriously didn't want to deal with any of this right now. She had too much on her mind.

"Aya-devil, what was with that little show with Yama-kins? Huh, Bitch?" She had roared, slapping her cheek hard.

"Ouch!" She whimpered, falling to the ground. It must be so red by now.

"Yamamoto's mine! How many more beatings do you want? Oh I know! You're a masochist. You just love the pain. Don't you?" The fan girl had said roared, hitting Mira some more. What they didn't know was that Yamamoto had been there starting from the "Yamamoto's mine!"

"HEY! What are you doing to _my_ Mira-chan?" Yamamoto shouted, very furiously. No one- I say **no one**- dares to hurt _his_ Mira. They'll have to go through him first, be it a girl or a boy.

"Y-YAMA-KINS!" The fan girl had swooned at the sight of her prince, falling into his arms but alas, he had not caught her.

"Ouch!" The fan girl had screamed, rubbing her head, running away, crying.

"Mira. Are you alright?"

"..." She hadn't bothered to reply.

His gaze hardened, "Why didn't you tell me about this, Mira?," showing a very serious and angry Yamamoto, "Aren't I your best friend? Or am I the only one who thinks that?"

"...," Another silence, "Of course not, Takeshi..., well, I didn't want to tell you because.. You might not... even care."

He smiled, sadly. "Oh Mira...and you call _me_, the dense one."

"Huh?" Mira was a bit confused, trying to decipher what he meant.

"Mira, I love you."

"Yamamoto?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too." She had whispered to him, tears escaping her eyes as she hugs him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

And you know what? Getting teased and insulted because she's dating Yamamoto? It's worth it.

* * *

><p>xShine: FUAAAAAA-, I have writer's block :( , I practically had to squeeze out this plot out of my little story factory. Well, I know I haven't updated Destiny for about a month maybe? But trust me, I'll get right on that! Besides, I can't wait to finish that series and start a new one! The only thing I'm telling you is that it'll be about... KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! PMReview me suggestions about what pair or pairings you want it to be about. Well, I hope you liked my Yamamoto oneshot~ I think, I **THINK** I made it happy enough~ (:

Yamamoto : Yeah!

Mira: Yamamoto, let's go!

Yamamoto: Yeah, coming.

xShine: Y-YAMAMOTO ! You need to say a few words first! :'|

Yamamoto: A-ah, I hope you liked Mine and Mira's love story (:

Mira: YAMAMOTO. WHERE ARE YOU? .

Yamamoto: Yeah, gotta go. Bye! *Rushes to Mira

Hey, Maya-chan. I really did not like "You gave me a chance." I dislike the story. How they ended up together. EVERYTHING. I think this was better. I hope. :P


End file.
